


Late

by The_Twister



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: For a Friend, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Link and Link decide to adopt a child since their relationship is serious after several years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kecleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecleon/gifts).



"Why are you so against getting a kid?" The great hero was confused. His lover barely talked about anything to him and the communication between them was rare sure but he still wanted to hear his voice. "It'd be the next big step in our relationship. A placeholder in our timeline together that we would always treasure." Link set his sword aside. Cleaning the recent pig blood off of it.

The other shook his head to Link. "It... I'd rather not talk about this." There was silence between them before he stood. "Just not right now Link."

"If not right now than when, Dark? I just want us to talk this through. Get to the reason why you don't want to." Link watched him walk to the halfway.

Dark leaned against the door frame with his head hanging. "Just... It's not a good idea." His voice was soft and he glanced over to Link. "I'll be in the room if you need me..." Link sighed to his statement but nodded. It's not like there was much he could do unless he asked Dark to elaborate more on his reasons. It never happened though and he was sure it wasn't going to.

Link set out for a quest back to his hometown with a small wave to Dark. Hoisting up onto Epona and giving out a loud hyah to get her going.

Dark leaned against the doorframe watching him for a while until the postman came. "Special delivery for Dark Link." Dark looked at the letters in the man's hand. Taking them with a small thank you as he headed back inside. He tossed the letters on the couch with a hefty sigh. Collapsing into the couch and he leaned his head back. Closing his eyes to try and get some sleep before reading the letters next to him.

It had been rough. It was always rough when Link was away from home. Dark would get so down that he'd reread letters Link had sent him. Or he'd just sit down and stare at the wall with heavy sighs escaping him. "Maybe... Maybe a child would benefit us... But...” He bit his bottom lip. He shook his head wildly. Shutting his eyes tightly to get the images away. "No. No. NOO!" Dark yelled at the end.

It won't happen. His Link wouldn't die. That could never happen. Right? Right.

Dark took a deep breath before sitting upright. Rubbing his hands on his legs before standing up. He grabbed the recent letter that came and went into the bedroom.

The next morning was slow. Extremely dull and slow. He cooked some food and decided to go to the market to fill up on their storage of food. That had been boring too. He usually smiled more to the stall vendors with Link around or tried to make small talk. But when Link was gone then that was when the stall vendors knew he'd be quiet.

"Out shopping today, Dark?" Dark looked at the young Goron then nodded once. "Is Link not home?" Dark nodded again and handed him the right amount of rupees. "Thank you. I'm sure Link will come home soon." Dark walked away after that. Deciding not to go out for the rest of the week.

He laid around until there was a knock on the front door. Groaning from being interrupted from his sound sleep he opened up the door. "Hey!" Link smiled to him.

"Ah... Why did you knock?" Dark frowned as he ran a hand through his dark hair. Link stepped in and arched a brow to him.

"Because I always do. You know that." Link leaned in and kissed his cheek. "How are you?" Link asked as he set things down by the door once it had been closed.

"Eh... Fine..." Dark rubbed his arm. "Boring really. Kind of depressing." Dark admitted at the end and Link looked up to him concerned. "I know... Just got to thinking too much. Don't worry about it." Fuck, he hated showing his weak side to Link. His eyes were watering. He hated admitting he had depression to Link. The other just looked so hurt and concerned. It caused pain in his chest and Dark hated it. Hated it so much that he'd push Link away if he tried to hug him.

"How long did you stay in bed?" Link made no move to step closer. The question was serious though and he was expecting an answer.

It didn't last for long though when a knock came. Dark exhaled before going to answer the door. "Special delivery for Dark Link!" Dark took the letters from the postman and have him a tip with a small thank you. He saluted to Dark before going to run off.

Link had stood fully and was facing Dark once the door was closed. "Your letters...." Dark mumbled. He held them up for Link to see. "Are always late..." He sighed and tossed them onto the couch.

"I'm sorry... I always thought they got here on time. I guess I always check the wrong box." Link shook his head and rubbed his forehead. Then he ran a hand through his hair and he looked at Dark. "Will you answer my question?"

"A week." Dark mumbled and he looked down. He squeezed his eyes shut and went to wrap his arms around his body.

"Dark..." Link's voice was soft. "Come here... Please." He closed the distance but Dark stepped back. "Dark." He heard the concern there. All the hurt behind his name yet he couldn't just fall into those arms.

"No... I don't want... No..." Dark went to step back more before he quickly walked off to the room. Link watched him but chose to let him be. He didn't really know what else to do besides that.

Dark didn't know how long he had been sleeping. But it had been long enough that Link slipped into the bed next to him. Arms slipping around his neck and he felt a soft kiss on his neck. "I love you... I hope you remember that when I am gone." Dark smiled slightly. Shifting his body to face Link.

"I usually do remember. I just miss your touch. That's something that I always crave." Dark nuzzles his neck. "I love you too, Link." He sighs.

"I'm glad... I have a suggestion for you." Dark paused to that. He took a deep breath and pressed a hand to his chest. "We should adopt a child. They'll keep you company when I'm gone." Dark rubbed his chest and grabbed a fistful of his shirt when he heard what Link suggested.

"Link... I... I don't... I told you no to that..." His voice got low. And he was holding onto Link. Hylian gods, when did he become so weak? He leaned into Link slightly and shook his head again. "We can't." His voice cracked.

"Why? Why are you so against it, Dark?" Link was desperate. Dark could feel him tense under his clenched fingers. "I'll take leave for this kid. Learn how to take care of the child with you and stay for at least a while." Dark sighed.

"I'm just worried." Dark must have stayed quiet for too long.

"About what?" It was a question he was supposed to answer but he couldn't muster up the words to do so. "Dark, please I just need an answer." A deep sigh before he choose to say.

"What would I tell our child if you died in your journeys? Like you just... I know you rarely make mistakes but Link. You can die during those and since your letters come late. Why do you think I get depressed?" Silence. It was the bane of evil.

"Dark... I didn't know." Link pulled him closer and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. "I'll try and go on less of them. It'll improve our quality time also." Link said. "How about I promise I take on less quests and we go down to adopt a child?" Dark whimpered but he agreed with the other.

"Fine... Can it be a girl?" He looked up to Link in time to see him nod. "Alright..." Dark mumbled. "Tomorrow when we both fully wake up. I know you wake up early but I don't. So wait for me. Got it?"

"Of course, I'd never go without you, Dark." Link leaned down to kiss him on the lips again. "We have to agree on the child." Link stated.

Dark hummed before shifting closer to him. "Let's get to sleep then." Dark mumbled to him. Link laughed and he held him close with a smile.

"Night."

"Night Link." Dark sighed and fell to sleep in his warmness.

It was around midday when Dark woke up. He didn't mean to sleep in that late but he looked to his side and saw Link stretching his body. Maybe he had just woke up too? "Link." Dark mumbled. He crawled over and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey sleepy head." Link ran a hand through his hair. "Get a good sleep?" Dark nodded and hummed to his hand.

"You should take a shower with me." Dark nuzzles into his side. The motion hiding the redness building up there.

"I was just about to shower." Link smiled more. "Glad you woke up." Link rugged Dark's hair gently causing a small gasp to escape him. "Get up then. I'll meet you in there, Dark." Link told him. He shifted and went to get up. Going to their bathroom.

Dark smiled before going to get up and joining him in the shower.

It was so refreshing. Dark combed out Link's hair then his own as Link dressed. Link's arms went around Dark's shoulders. "You look so peaceful when you brush your hair." Link mumbled. Kissing Dark's cheek with a soft smile. "Love you."

Dark hummed and he leaned back into Link. "Love you too." He turned his head to kiss Link's cheek back. Link smiled to that and he pulled off of him to go get Dark's outfit for him.

"So we'll get dressed then go down." Dark nodded to that and he went to stand. Taking the clothes from Link and he received a kiss from the other. "I'm happy we're doing this."

"So am I." Dark mumbled though he was still unsure about the whole thing. But he was sure everything would be okay. Right? Of course.

They walked over to the place and Link walked inside with Dark trailing behind him. "Hi, we'd like to adopt a child." The woman looked at the two of them and nodded.

She handed them some papers for them to fill out and Link did so. Dark looking at the things from over his shoulder. Link smiled to him before shifting and giving Dark a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad we're doing this." Dark mumbled. "She'll be just like you." Link chuckled and he hugged Dark close.

"I'd like her to have some aspects of you also." Link teased him and he kissed him softly on the lips. "Though that could possibly be a bad idea. I don't mind it though. You're easy to deal with so she'll be easy to with also." Link chuckled softly and he stood up. Giving the woman back the papers.

It took a while for her to look them over and once she had then she approved them. "Follow me please." She motioned the two to follow her.

The rooms were small with beds for the kids and a chest of toys. A desk by the small window with papers scattered about on every single one most likely. "We have one more girl left. And she is perfect for you two I think." The woman said. Going to the last door on the right. "Here we are. This is Cytla, she has been with us for a while. Since she was a babe. Now she is about four. Sort of shy at first but once she gets used to you then she'll be talking up a storm." The woman said and motioned for the girl to come towards her.

"Link she has pointy ears." Dark whispered to him and Link smiled with a nod. The woman spoke to the child for a while before she walked up to the two of them.

"Hi... My name is Cytla." She murmured to them. Messing with her dress that she wore. "I like to draw and go food shopping. Riding a horse would be fun to do and my favorite animal are cats." Dark smiled to her and knelt down to her level.

"Hi, I'm Dark. I also like to draw. Why don't we draw together?" He held his hand out to her.

A small smile came to her lips and she took his hand. "I'm glad. I'll get you guys set up."

"Thank you." Link smiled to the woman and he knelt down with Dark. "Hey Cytla, want to ride a horse home?" Her blue eyes got big and she nodded furiously to Link. "Alright, Epona will be ready for you. Also my name is Link. I'll be your other parent." She looked between the two and went to hug Dark then Link.

"I'm glad you're adopting me." She said to them. Dark smiled to this before he stood up and so did Link but now he was holding Cytla who giggled. “I have blonde hair like daddy.” She giggled more and Dark smiled. She could be considered only Link’s child but he knew that she was theirs. Something that remarked a happy time in their life.

“Let’s get home.” Link suggested and Dark agreed with Cytla nodding her head furiously. Dark could tell that it was going to be a great week.

Once they were home was when Link and Dark went to work to have Cytla feel at home. Dark got the guest room prepared for her since they decided to just let her have the big bed. They didn’t see why not. They had bought her new outfits with her and a bunch of toys that could be placed in the chest from one of Link’s quests. Dark hummed while he put things away and was unaware that Cytla came into the room. “Dad...” She had daddy for Link and dad for Dark. “Can I have a bath before dinner? Daddy is busy cooking.” Dark turned to face her and he nodded his head to her.

“Just let me finish putting things away first, sweetie.” She smiled to him and nodded. Deciding to get up onto her bed and sit on it while he did so. “What pajamas do you want?” Dark got a couple pairs out and laid them out before her.

“Um... The black ones!” Those ones had been bought on a whim. Dark had been wandering a different clothing store while Cytla and Link went to the bathroom.

“Oh really? Are you sure, sweetie?” She nodded her head again. Dark felt sort of bad at that point. Link had picked out other pajamas that were pink or made her look like a princess and she choose the ones he bought. Well, he couldn’t feel too bad. Just meant that Cytla was going to take more of a liking to him and maybe that would be for the best. “Well alright, come on to the bathroom with me then. I’ll prepare a bath for you.” Dark grabbed the clothes and he noticed Cytla leave her old stuffed cat on the bed. They had bought her a new one today but they knew she’d keep the old one also. “Warm water?” She nodded to him and began to discard her clothes.

Dark placed the clothes on the counter and drew the water. Letting it warm up before plugging it up. He was happy. So happy that he agreed with Link to adopt Cytla. “Thank you dad!” Cytla said as she went to sit down in the tub. “Can you stay in here with me? Wash my hair.” Dark had went to leave when she asked. Dark nodded to that and he went to play with her. Splashing water at her and causing her to laugh.

“Do you want to grow your hair out longer?” Dark asked her as he began to wash it. It was down to her mid back. He had to take her braid out in order to wet it and to wash it.

“I actually want it cut.” Dark heard her. “Short like you and daddy.” She added with a smile.

“You sure?” Dark asked her. Grabbing a bottle and pouring water over her head to get the soap out of her hair. She nodded her head and looked at him.

“Yeah! I can grow it out. You can play with my hair and do things to it!” She smiled to Dark who laughed softly and flushed.

“That sounds fun.” Dark smiled to her.

“Dark! Cytla! Dinner is ready!” Link shouted out causing Dark to jump. Dark sighed and he looked at her with a smile.

“Let’s finish this bath up alright?” Cytla nodded to him and they finished up. He dressed her in the pajamas that she choose and they walked to the dining room. “Smells amazing.” Dark smiled to Link as they walked in. Link smiled back and he went to him and he kissed his cheek.

“Was bath time fun?” Dark nodded to him with a smile. Link put his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. “We should get to eating though.” Link chuckled when Cytla made a disgusted sound to the kissing thing. “Let’s eat then.” Dark chuckled and nodded to him.

They had a family dinner for the first time in their lives. Sure, their own families would have counted if they had one. They made soft conversation with Cytla and each other. It was nice. Dark was at peace with everything that was happening and was happy. They ate that night then went to bed after they read a book to Cytla.

The rest of the month was pure bliss for Dark. Link stayed home and Cytla was the best child that anyone could ask for. Dark and she would bond when Link went on small missions.

“When is dad coming home?” Cytla asked during one of their drawing sessions. They were sitting on a grassy hill and drawing whatever in view. Dark had drawn Link on Epona and riding through while Cytla drew some birds and trees. “He has been gone for a while.” Cytla mumbled.

“SPECIAL DELIVERY FOR DARK LINK!” Dark turned at his name and so did Cytla when the mailman came running up to them. He huffed once he reached them and handed him a bundle of letters. “Have a good day!” He smiled to them before running off again.

“Those letters from dad?” Cytla sat up from her laying down position. Dark nodded to her and looked at them. “Can we read them when we get home?” Dark nodded again as he looked through them. Seeing one that wasn’t from Link and he got a bit curious but he didn’t open it.

“Uh yeah, let’s get home after this, alright?” He smiled to her warmly before they started to draw again.

Small talk was made between the two of them as they walked home. Both talking about the rest of the week and what it could possibly hold for them. All the adventures they could go on. “I really liked your drawing of dad! It was great! Felt like he was back.” Dark smiled to her as they walked in. She ran over to the couch and sat down with a content sigh before the door was knocked on again.

Dark answered it and saw the mailman again. “Um, I forgot to give you this earlier...” His voice was somber. “Please have a nice evening and read that tomorrow.” He glanced in and saw Cytla with the bite of his lip. “For her sake.” Dark frowned to his advice and watched him salute then run off. He didn’t know what that was about but he looked down at the letters in his hands from different people other than his Link. He glanced to Cytla and shook his head before going to open the first letter.

He read it through before going to the next letter. Since the first one had been vague and didn’t make sense. What did they mean Link was injured? Link never got hurt. He was the hero of Hyrule. He couldn’t die on Dark, not now. Dark began to shake now. Unaware that Cytla had gotten up. He had dropped the other letter describing what had happened to Link and how he got to such a critical state. It was Ganondorf’s fault. Like always.

Opening the next letter took too long for Dark. He just needed it open. It had been from the same person as before and he thought that since another letter was sent then things were looking bad. It had also been date stamped at the top of the letter. It had almost been two weeks ago. Two weeks after Link had left them.

“Oh Hyrule gods, please be okay... Please...” His eyes were watering already from just opening the letter. He cursed under his breath and went to wipe the water from his eyes. Scanning the letter till the end.

**_I regret to inform you that Link has passed on. We pray for the Hyrule gods to let him pass on peacefully and we hope that you get this in time. We’re sorry for your loss. Please be safe._ **

Dark’s eyes went wide when he read the line. No, it couldn’t be possible. Dark shook his head and the letter dropped from his hands. He covered his ears and tried not to let the tears fall but they did. “Daddy....?” Cytla walked up to him. “Is everything alright?” There was a tug on his sleeve.

Everything was shattering around him. How would he tell her? This was just the thing he was worried about and he just speaking sent him over the edge. He began to sob uncontrollably now. Walking on his knees to her and hugging her close. “Everything will be okay, Cytla. E-Everything is okay.”  But nothing was okay. Nothing was okay at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this in the span of two days. So if this is shit then that's why. Love y'all.


End file.
